dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Warning of Trouble (and Romance)
Chapter 1 entitled Warning of Trouble (and Romance) is part of Volume 1 of DN Angel. It is also translated to Trouble's notice. Summary "Both now and long ago, stealing art masterpieces is a phantomthief's specialty. In this country, it's a modern day reality. The phantom's thief name is Dark. His identity... no one knows..." Niwa Daisuke has just turned 14 years old and he decided to confess to Harada Risa. However, this did not turn out well and his love letter was returned to him. Risa stated that Daisuke was too ordinary and for her the most important feature of a guy is being cool. Risa then looked at her twin sister, Harada Riku, whom she sees as a rival. She then told herself that she won't lose to her and the key factor in winning against her is men. Meanwhile, Daisuke had become very gloomy and his friends try to cheer him up. Takeshi Saehara grabbed him and told him that a big event will happen at 11 pm that night. He told Daisuke that he has to prepare for it so he tricked him into doing his cleaning task in exchange of Risa's picture. While going on his cleaning duty, he found out that he had gotten the wrong card. Hiwatari Satoshi suddenly came behind him and Daisuke told him he got the wrong card. He had offered, however, to open the lock and easily opened it without difficulty. Just then, he realized that he should not be seen opening such locks and he tried rationalizing to Satoshi that it was the same lock at his home. Upon arriving home, Daisuke was welcomed by obstacles and traps but he had easily dodged and escaped them. When he arrived at their kitchen, he was welcomed by his mother, Niwa Emiko, and grandfather, Niwa Daiki. Daisuke depressed, picked up Wiz but suddenly he remembered Risa. He suddenly felt his body burning. Meanwhile, Inspector Saehara, Takeshi Saehara's dad was very sure that Dark could not get pass the heavy and massive security he had placed around the museum. However, Satoshi, the police supreme commander, arrived and told Inspector Saehara that the security needs to be altered. Daisuke had panicked and went over to his mother due to his sudden change in appearance. His mother told him of their family inheriting the DNA of Dark ever since the Edo period. Daisuke had refused but his grandfather persuaded him and told him that the key in reversing his transformation was in Saint Tears. Daisuke in the appearance of Dark came to the museum and tricked the guards into thinking that Saint Tears has been stolen. The guards went after him unknowingly leaving Daisuke behind with the hidden artwork. As Daisuke tried to crack the voice code, Sathoshi came and pinned Daisuke down to the floor. Daisuke began to panick and inside him a voice told him that he had done a great job and he will take it from there. Dark switched body with Daisuke and had managed to escape with the artwork. Just then while Dark was resting on a rock, Riku saw him from their house's balcony. Daisuke, meanwhile had fallen down the sewers and he realized that he had changed back to his own body. Upon arriving home, he was congratulated by his mother and grandfather for successfully stealing Saint Tears. They also told him that Dark's DNA reacts to his emotions of love and as long as he like Risa, he will transform into Dark. Trivia *Story 1 is an around 60 pages long manga. Quotes *"Hiwatari Satoshi-kun... he was not such a cold person after all." (Daisuke to himself) *"My whole existance... is to capture you." (Satoshi to Dark) Category:Chapters